


Static and Shadows

by FreSpirit



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Horror, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreSpirit/pseuds/FreSpirit
Summary: A walk home through the woods on Halloween at twelve AM really wasn’t what you planned on. Then something even more unplanned happens as you are taken by the pastas as their dinner. Things take yet another turn as you find yourself being adopted into the pasta family, not as smoothly as an average fangirl would hope, though. As a relatively normal, non-Mary Sue, non crazy, non-violent, non-murderous girl who just happens to be a creepypasta fan you are in for one wild ride, fighting off adversaries, cleaning the house, and trying not to be attacked by the other pastas. On top of all of this, something strange seems to be happening between you and the boss of the house… This story is less fangirly and more serious, I intend to fully keep this as realistic as I possibly can, I know there are many Slenderman fangirls like me who would really appreciate this, I hope you enjoy.Here is the link to the first floor layout of the pasta mansion, so that it is easier to understand how to get around and what I describe, I apologize for my terrible handwriting, if you can't understand what it says in any room, ask!: http://frespirit.deviantart.com/art/Creepypasta-Mansion-Static-and-Shadows-663974760?ga_submit_new=10%3A1487291611





	1. Chapter One: Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first post on AO3, I hope you enjoy it and please do leave comments, I would love to hear your feedback and will use it when writing future chapters of this. This will be an ongoing series and I will try to update as often as I can.

## Chapter One: Going Home

It was late on Halloween night. You would be lying to say that you were one hundred percent comfortable in your costume, it didn’t really do much against the October chill. Your best friend had convinced you to match with her. You were dressed as a dark circus type ringleader, a black tailcoat adhered tightly to your upper half and a black puffy skirt with metallic golden stripes sprung beneath it, ending about halfway down your thighs where your black tights clung to your skin. A large stylized top hat sat on your head, a black choker was around your neck, tall black boots just reaching your knees, and your makeup was heavier than you liked. Your friend, Destiny, had picked out the costumes and done the makeup for the both of you. You went as the ringleader and she was the tightrope walker and her costume was about as tight and suggestive as yours. This wasn’t really your style but it would also be a lie to say you didn’t feel kind of good wearing it. 

Destiny had gotten the two of you all dolled up because the guy she liked was having a Halloween costume party at his place. You hadn’t really wanted to go, not knowing this boy or his friend group well at all. But when Destiny had come to you, practically begging you to come with her, as usual you had agreed with an eye roll and a smile.  
Now here you were, walking down a sidewalk at around twelve at night, which was two hours after the town curfew and so the streets were empty of late night trick-or-treaters. You had decided to ditch the party as soon as they busted out the alcohol. You may be a junior in highschool and drinking may be the ‘cool thing’ to do but you had wanted no part in it. You had mentioned to Destiny that you were leaving and asked her to come with you, she refused and said she wanted to stay a bit longer. You had no real issue with that except that you had no idea how to get back home from here. This place was within walking distance of Destiny’s house so you had walked here after getting ready and didn’t have a car, which left you with only the option to walk. 

You paused for a moment beneath a streetlight and glanced back down to your phone. You had Maps open and were using the quickest suggested route to get home because honestly you just wanted to get comfy on your couch and put on a scary movie. The little blue path on your phone veered to your left and seemed to begin to wind. In confusion you looked in that direction and realized you had come to an entrance path into the woods.  
The woods in your town were expansive and huge, being marked as a state protected nature reserve. You tilted your head a bit and sighed. You hadn’t known that the woods separated your houses and honestly you were not too thrilled to be going into the dark forest at night, alone. Leaning against the light post you flicked through the other walking options, all of the other paths had said it was about a thirty to forty five minute walk. Clicking back onto the forest shortcut it read about ten to fifteen minutes if you went through the woods instead of skirting them.

With a groan you adjusted your coat and tightly crossed your left arm over your body, trying to get warmer, and held your phone in your right hand. You stepped up to the edge of the trees and stopped. Now is when your mind started racing with all of the bad possibilities.  
It started with the possibility of getting lost and kidnapped. Then eventually you thought of monsters and the creepypastas. You never really told anyone how much you enjoyed the stories, you were subscribed to about twelve narrators and listened to them read nightly. You also; to your slight shame, had to admit that you spent time doing quotev quizzes and dabbling into the more fangirl side of things. Even if you were a fan they still scared the hell out of you sometimes and you would never want to see any of them in the flesh, even though you were pretty sure they were not real.

You rocked back on your heels and gave a small frightened mumble and decided it was now or never, because unless you started walking you were about to turn tail and run. So with an uneasy feeling in the pit of your stomach you flicked on your phone’s flashlight and began your walk down the dirt path.  
The wind curled through the branches of the tall dark trees above you, the remaining leaves rustled in the breeze and the branches swayed. You found yourself shivering, both from the cold and the fear that had stubbornly taken up residence in your core. Your flashlight was trained at the path in front of you, as you just hoped to see the edge of the woods show up soon. 

Suddenly from behind you came a loud crack. You stopped dead, heartbeat accelerating and breaths growing shallow you slowly turned around. You were greeted with absolutely nothing. You swept the surrounding area with your light and saw even more nothing. A nervous laugh escaped your lips and you dismissed the sound as an animal, or rather, you really hoped that was what it was. Although mentally you decided that if you heard one more thing you would start running.  
Your pace was a bit faster as you glanced at your phone screen again, hoping that it would show you that you were at least close to the exit. No such luck, it turned out you were only about halfway. As you were trying to desperately calculate how much longer you had to be here there was another, far worse sound: rhythmic thudding on the path behind you, and the sound of labored breathing. 

You didn’t waste the time it would have taken to see whatever was behind you and instead you opted to run for it. You bolted down the path as fast as you possibly could. Based on the way the breath sounded it was either a man or some kind of large animal, the volume of the thuds confirming the suspicion that this thing had some weight to it. 

Whatever it was, it was gaining on you really fast. In full panic mode, and running for what you assumed to be your life you made what you thought was a smart choice and quickly turned and dashed into the trees. You hoped that the forest would be too tight and small for this creature to be able to gain any more ground on you. You were able to get some considerable distance between the two of you, clutching onto your phone for dear life as you ran through the woods to the best of your ability. Gaze rapidly switching from the terrain in front of you to behind you, trying to see if you could even see the thing that was following you.  
When you had glanced back yet again you ran smack into what you assumed to be a tree. Right when you looked forward and at the ground, trying to get up as fast as possible, you felt something tighten around your waist. 

In utter confusion and terror you looked up and came face to face with the most popular pasta of all. You took a panicked breath and prepared to scream bloody murder when, with lightning fast speed he wrapped another tentacle around your head, effectively gagging you as he lifted you off of the ground.  
The sound of whatever had been chasing you stopped as it came to where you were, you couldn’t move at all to see what it was.  
“Hehe, will this one do, boss?” Came a gleeful voice from behind you. Although you heard nothing The being laughed again and continued to speak “I told you I could do it! And it isn’t a kid either so there is enough to go around!” he exclaimed. 

By this point you were crying, tears silently rolling down your cheeks as your eyes were glued in terror to the faceless figure in front of you. Not fully comprehending what was going on. 

Your vision started to get blurry, the sound of static filling your ears as the world around you began to swim. You felt a pressure in your head and the sensation of something warm slowly came from your nose and started to pour downwards.

Everything was pulsing in and out of blackness as you felt yourself be dropped, without care into what felt like arms. All you could see was blurry forms of black and white as your vision finally gave out for the last time and you found yourself in cold, unfeeling blackness.


	2. Chapter Two: The Mansion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters are short, I apologize. I am just trying to get everything set up and I swear the chapters will get longer. I am also churning these out as fast as I can. Please leave me some comments or whatever you want to leave. I will actually take feedback into account for what plot points I may add into this as it continues.

You groaned, slowly coming to your senses. Your head was throbbing in pain and you felt fairly nauseous, on top of that it felt like everything was moving. Your body was violently jolted and your eyes shot open, only to see that you were in fact on the move. Someone had you slung over their shoulder in fireman’s carry as they bolted through the forest. 

A kind of fluffy material rubbed against your cheek and you brushed it aside, noticing it was some kind of black and white fur. Whoever this was was moving through the forest at an inhuman speed and it was extremely dizzying in your current state. Before glancing at them or even trying to decipher who it was you brought a hand up to your nose, which still felt like something warm was leaking from it.

You gently felt the area above your lip finding that it was wet, in disoriented confusion you drew your hand away to examine it and saw your fingertips were bloody. You pulled at your sleeve and got it over the palm of your hand and quickly pressed it against your nostrils in a feeble attempt to slow the blood that was still dripping out.

You finally decided to try to get a glance of whoever was carrying you. You turned your head and looked this person up and down, seeing fluffy black hair, a black and white shirt, suspenders, black pants, striped tights… You knew who this was. You dug through the layers of fog in your brain and pieced his appearance together with the voice you had heard earlier. This was Laughing Jack. 

Genuinely; although you would have been excited to find the happy clown in a fanfic, you were absolutely stone cold terrified to find yourself being carried through the woods by him. You wanted to scream, but were too afraid of him killing you off the bat, so you instead opted for fearful silence.

He was humming to himself, some kind of happy sounding tune that you didn’t know. You just hung over his shoulder quietly, trying to desperately think of a way out of this situation. The trees were going by in a blur and he gave no indication of knowing if you were awake. You still felt dizzy and your stomach felt awful, there was no way you could hope to fight him off or outrun him even if you did manage to get away. 

You slowly started to come to terms with the fate you knew was ahead of you, you could practically feel your body being torn into and you started to cry. Silently and heavily the tears poured from your eyes, quickly soaking the sleeve you still held against your nose. You thought about your house, your parents, your siblings, your pets, Destiny, your friends. All the people you would never see again, the things you would never do. And the tears kept coming as you mourned your own life.

Laughing Jack must have felt your silent sobs because he simply laughed in the same cheery tone that he had laughed in when you were facing Slenderman, “Don’t worry, it will be over quick” he laughed again and added “It will only hurt for awhile”. You didn’t respond, how would you even respond to that?

He abruptly stopped running and your head spun with the sudden drop in momentum. You winced as he cried out loudly in a cheery sing-song voice “here we are!~” You turned your head to see where exactly ‘here’ was and found a very large decrepit looking home before you. The wood seemed to be old and weathered, appearing a dark grey in the dim light of the moon. You almost wanted to laugh. How ridiculous was it that there actually was a pasta mansion? 

In fact you couldn’t hold the laugh back and the hysterical giggle escaped your mouth between sobs as the adrenaline and panic fueled your breakdown. Jack started to laugh too, “That’s the spirit! Now let’s go”. He began walking now, and you soon felt the more jolting motion of being carried up a few steps, you heard the door click open, and Jack took a step inside, turning to close it behind him. 

This gave you a view of the entry hall, the area looked nice, and a bit antique… you could also see several dark reddish brown stains and cracks or holes in the walls, ceiling and floor. You could only assume a few unhappy people met their ends in these spots and you held back the urge to claw your way out of the clown’s grasp. If you were going to die you wanted to go out with at least some dignity. 

Jack turned again once the door was shut and walked farther into the house. Looking at what was behind him didn’t do much good, all you could see were glances of several other rooms that shot off from the hallway, and they all looked similar in style to the entry way from what you could tell. 

Soon another door was pushed open and this time Jack didn’t turn to shut it behind him, instead he pushed it shut while he kept moving. The door was more robust than the others, shining metal with one circular window at face height. It looked kind of like a restaurant kitchen door but thicker. 

Your heart was pounding in your ears and you looked around desperately as you felt Jack stop moving again. You instantly regretted your decision as you saw about twenty human corpses hanging from meat hooks like some kind of horrible butcher shop. You quickly squeezed your eyes shut tight and swallowed the bile rising in your throat, not even wanting to think of whether or not puking on him would set Jack off, because you were pretty sure it would.

The clown’s gleeful laugh broke the eerie silence in the room, “I brought you a present~” he called out, sounding proud of himself, like a child who had just drawn a picture. Suddenly you were pulled from his shoulder with ease and not so gently dropped onto the ground in front of Laughing Jack. 

During the move your eyes had opened and you now found yourself staring yet another creature of nightmares in the face. Before you stood Eyeless Jack, in his black hoodie and with his mask on. He looked as if he was in the middle of slicing up the carcass of a middle aged man when the two of you had come in.

Bloodied scalpel still in hand he coldly strode towards you, kneeling when the distance was closed. His face hovered about five inches from your own and he pressed the sharpened end of the scalpel into the underside of your chin, forcing you to make eye contact with his blackened sockets, “Well this one should do nicely”.


	3. Chapter Three: Slenderman's POV: Dealing With Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a small shift to see what was going on with Slenderman while you were blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heck yes! Second chapter in a day, I am on a roll :D. I hope I am turning these out fast enough for you guys. I know how much I hate waiting for new chapters. also I apologize for how short these seem on this site. I originally write them in google docs and each one is three doc pages long. So I swear when I go to post it looks so much shorter on here than it did before. The next chapter will be much longer. I am going to start using at least five Doc pages for a healthy cut off. But please let me know if your are enjoying it so that I know if I should continue. Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it.

The immortal stood silently, watching Jack retreat into the trees with the girl haphazardly strewn over his shoulder. 

He silently drew his tentacles back into himself and took a moment to enjoy the silence of the forest. Despite the fact that this was his domain he hadn’t been here much in the past few months.

Recruiting the other pastas had been a good plan when he began doing so several years ago, for several different reasons. Protection, power, and an increase in influence on the outside world.

But recently he had spent most of his time trying to clean up after them. They were never careful with their kills and were far too careless with the home itself which left the only sensible ones in the mansion esque house to clean up. Meaning essentially Eyeless Jack and Slenderman had become the sort of den mothers.

The proxies who usually helped him straighten out the big mistakes and the near reveals that they constantly had, were busy. They had other missions that he would rather have them do. Unfortunately that then left him as the only one left to babysit the other pastas in his command.

The tree man had recently been debating the possibilities of taking on a new proxy whose sole purpose would be to look after the home and would be the one in charge of organizing the cleanup efforts when they were needed.

The issue with this is that the only willing possible proxies were far too obsessive, obsessed with killing, violence, or one of his residents. They would have been just as problematic as the rest of the pastas and would hinder far more than they would help. Despite the fact that most of these people were too young to be the help that he needed.

The being lowered his gaze to the small pool of blood that rested on the forest floor just a few inches from his shoes.

He tilted his head in thought. That mortal Jack had just taken had known who he was, he could sense the slightly warmer fear that came from recognition flow off of her when she had seen him. Unlike most others he had caught recently who were female and recognized him, she had actually been afraid and not excited. He hadn’t felt any bloodlust within her when he had pushed his way into her mind to force the black out.

In fact she was entirely normal, just an average human with no desire to kill, and no strangeness to her that was different from most humans.

He silently and gracefully turned his gaze into the direction of the house where she was currently beinging taken. The original plan had been to capture someone tonight for some form of fresh dinner, for those in his home who choose to dine on human flesh.

Slenderman had given them express orders to not go after children. Though it was Halloween and there were many of them around, the parents keep a keen eye on them on this night, as well as the fact that it would not be nearly enough meat for the entire house. 

Though unfortunately there had been no adults going through the forest that evening. So the immortal had changed his orders about an hour ago to grab anyone who came through the woods. That girl had unfortunately been the only one coming this way. Though she wasn’t much bigger than the majority of preteens that had come through this area, she would suffice.

There was someone else coming towards him, and he turned towards the crashing sound that was originating from the bushes next to him. One of his proxies, Toby, stepped into the moonlit area and held his twitching hands against his muzzle. “Boss, we have another problem” The immortal did his mouthless equivalent of an annoyed sigh and telepathically spoke ‘And what is it this time?’ Toby looked up at him and continued his muffled speech “Jeff screwed up again, he attacked a group of teens, some of them got him on video”.

Slender’s face contorted into one of annoyance. After gathering the information on where these children were he teleported away to clean up yet another slip up.

It was over in only a few moments, he located the teenagers, altered their memories slightly and wiped all evidence of the video from their phones. When they eventually come to they will only remember being attacked by Jeff, but they would be unsure if it was truly him. Therefore it would spread Jeff’s influence, which hadn’t been done in awhile. Only one of them was seriously injured so he left them be for the humans to deal with once the video was taken care of.

He really couldn’t be doing this any longer. There were far more important things for him to do. Yet again he thought through what his options were. Either another homicidal teenager in the house, or…

He thought back to the girl and reasoned through the decision, this human was normal, old enough to think for herself and be left unmonitored. 

He teleported back to the spot in the trees where he had forced her to black out. He for once found himself glad that the others prefered their meals fresh enough that they had to be alive during the trip home.

Something lit up on the forest floor and the immortal could feel gentle vibrations going through the earth. Looking down he saw the girl’s phone settled face up on the packed dirt.

Bending down he lifted up the small machine and clicked the answer button, curious to see who would have noticed she was missing already. He straightened up and listened to the voice coming through the phone, her speech was slurred, sounding about the same age as the girl looked and she sounded fairly happy, “Hey girl, haha, where are you? I know you said you went home but like, you didn’t answer any of my texts and I am sooooooo not calling your mom like this”. The tree man didn’t respond and after a minute of silence the girl on the other end continued, her voice sounding confused “hey, why aren’t you talking? Y/N, are you ok?” She started to get frantic the longer the conversation went with no response, and the immortal ended the call.

Unsure of what exactly to do with her cell phone, he picked up the costume hat that she had worn. It was discarded a few feet from where it had fallen off of her head when he had lifted her up.

He placed the phone inside of the top hat, gently holding onto the brim. His mind was made up. With his choice made he teleported to the house.

The sight that greeted him in the kitchen was exactly how he had expected it, Laughing Jack worked almost as a living barrier, the girl was on the floor, backed up against his legs and Eyeless Jack held his scalpel against her flesh. Slenderman could practically feel the hunger that was building inside of EJ.

Slender instantly shot tentacles out of his back in warning and telepathically communicated with authority to the two Jacks in front of him, ‘back away from the mortal’ he commanded. In confusion, surprise, and anger on EJ’s part, the two boys reluctantly stepped back from the girl, leaving her to look up at the immortal with wide terrified eyes. He could feel the waves of fear shedding off of her as he offered a hand to aid her to her feet.


	4. Chapter Four: A New Recruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting taken in by the pastas is a... strange experience to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHH sorry for the day long break between chapters. I was super busy and was working on making this one long for you guys to enjoy :) again, please do leave comments and kudos or whatever you think this story deserves, I love seeing feedback :)

You stared up at the creature before you, his head was positioned in front of one of the lights, creating a halo effect. And honestly; ironically, he did feel like your savior at this point since now there was no knife at your throat.

You looked down to the hand he had extended to you, absolutely dumbfounded at this sudden change in behavior. With reluctance you took his hand and were surprised to find it warm like human skin, and about the same texture. 

He pulled you to your feet with surprisingly gentle strength. Once you stood an instant wave of dizziness went through you and your vision went black as you felt the blood rush to your head. Slender’s grasp didn’t waiver and he steadied you until your sight came back and you could stand without falling over.

When you felt firm on your feet you quickly released his hand, remembering that this thing kidnaps children and very well may eat them, rape them, kill them, or any of the other horrible theories that you had seen. 

You noticed then that your nose had stopped bleeding, and you could look at the tall man normally without issue. The two Jacks in the room shifted around and Eyeless Jack spoke up “What are you doing? That was dinner”. 

A shiver ran down your spine, knowing that you could have met your death only a few moments ago at the hands of a cannibal that you had assumed was fictional. Slender’s gaze, or rather, his head moved to look at EJ again and this time, for the first time, you heard his voice in your head ‘Not anymore’.

You shivered and put a hand to your head, still disoriented and terrified the voice was a strange sensation, like listening to music through headphones and the way thoughts sounded at the same time. His voice was sort of deep, gentile, and a bit raspy, but not in a bad way, altogether it was a rather pleasant thing to listen to. While you stood there you tried very hard to look at only the living in the room, and not the carved up human hides that hung around you.

EJ started to argue again and you and LJ simply watched “Why not? That was the only reason we were out tonight!” he yelled, ‘I will explain to you later. You need to eat, you are starting to loose control again’ Slender replied calmly.

With that remark you really took in EJ’s appearance, he stood with his legs apart, bent at the knee a bit. He was leaning forwards and held onto the hilt of the scalpel with obvious force. Instinctually you took a step back, the sound of your foot hitting the floor must have alerted EJ to your movement and his head whipped to face your direction and he attacked.

He rammed into you with full force and you fell backwards, getting knocked straight into a body before falling on the ground. You cried out in fear and surprise and frantically started to crawl backwards and away from the killer in front of you.

Slenderman shot out one larger tentacle and threw him away from you. He was still speaking to everyone in the room and he gave orders to LJ, ‘Jack, restrain him for a moment, we will all go into the other room and leave him here’. With that the clown laughed and nodded, happily pouncing onto EJ and pinning him to the floor.

Without warning Slender wrapped a tentacle around your wrists and pulled you to your feet and out of the room with him. The sounds EJ was making began to sound more and more animalistic. Once you were clear from the room LJ jumped up and followed close behind, slamming the door closed behind him. With a tendril still around your wrists Slender used one of his hands to close the deadbolt on this side of the door.

He turned and released you with a telepathic sigh, ‘now’ he said, straightening his suit ‘I must speak with you...’ You could feel him probing in your brain, another strange sensation, almost like a headache but it didn’t hurt too bad and you could only feel it in certain areas of your head. ‘Y/N’ he concluded, after finding your name in the files of your mind.

Still reeling from really all of the events of this night all you could do was dumbly nod. You were not the crazy fangirl type who wanted to be a proxy or a full out pasta, and you really didn’t have the necessary skills to be either one. You were entirely unprepared to see these creatures, let alone speak to them in any way shape or form.

He continued speaking in your head, and it was clear that Laughing Jack was listening too because he stared at the tree like being intently, ‘Do you want to live?’ You only quickly nodded in response. You found yourself far too afraid to speak, ‘I would like to offer you something, Y/N’ he continued. ‘Would you do anything to continue living? Even giving up your old life?’ you thought about this for a moment, really thought about it, you knew that your answer would change your life and it should not be taken lightly.

Losing everything, everyone, to keep living. You realized now that nothing really terrified you more than the prospect of death now that it was literally staring you in the face. Reluctantly you nodded. 

Seeming satisfied with your answer and he spoke again ‘I would like you to stay here, with us, as one of my proxies’. You froze, mouth open. Your brain reeled in confusion, a-a proxy? But why? You didn’t have any want to kill, you didn’t do anything to gain the position in the ways the other proxies did. So why you?

You were shocked from your thoughts by a sound you didn’t think existed: Slender telepathically chuckled, his body actually moving slightly to indicate the laugh, ‘You are confused, I sense this. There is no need to worry, child. I will explain’.

Jack, who had been standing in the background, had his head tilted like a confused puppy “wait, Boss...” he started and Slender turned towards him, he must have spoken to him individually because Jack’s expression became even more confused and he shut his mouth.

‘Now’ Slender began again, ‘I have been in dire need of assistance within the home’ he glanced around a bit, or at least moved his head as if the was. You were still unsure if he even could see in the same way that would require head movements. ‘The beings living in this home are a lot for me to handle. They are careless in their attacks, I have had to correct far too many near catastrophic reveals of our existence’ Jack looked like he was ashamed, his shoulders slumped and he looked at the floor. 

‘Not to mention what they do to this house when they are here’ you recalled the stains and holes and cracks. Slenderman kept speaking to the both of you as he looked down at you with his full attention, ‘I need someone to help manage the building itself, and help me organize clean up crews and alert me to mistakes when they happen. This is the position I want you to fill’.

At first it sounded like the job of a glorified maid, but as he continued you realized the importance of the position he was offering to you. To be in charge of looking after the house itself, and being in charge of essentially protecting the pastas from themselves… ‘Of course’ Slender’s voice interrupted your thoughts, ‘You could always be tonight’s feast’.

You frantically shook your head at the idea and his voice seemed amused when he spoke again, ‘So you accept?’ before you could answer his question he continued, ‘understand, this means you can never go home, you must leave your old life behind. You become one of us, there is no going back from this, it is an unbreakable bond’. You swallowed hard, if you didn’t take it you were dead, which inherently means that you would loose all of those things anyway. 

After several minutes of silence and contemplation you finally found your voice and were able to verbally answer him “I-I understand... and I accept”. You had stammered through your first word and honestly didn’t sound too confident. But LJ seemed excited nonetheless and he began to laugh again, clapping his hands together rapidly in glee “Yay! A new proxy! A new proxy!” You half smiled, glad that he was no longer set on killing and eating you.

Slender nodded and spoke again ‘Your confirmation will now allow me to perform the full ceremony, you are not a proxy yet’. Everything seemed to be going so quick, it felt like it was weeks ago when you had been at the party but it had probably been two hours at most.

You shifted nervously where you stood, “Are we doing the ceremony now?” again Slender seemed amused. ‘No, I must prepare it. It will be done tonight though, before you can change your mind’ You were unsure if he was making a joke or not but you were so nervous that you laughed slightly. You saw his face shift a bit, as if he were smiling but without the facial features it was hard to tell.

‘While I prepare the ceremony Jack can show you around the home, the other pastas are out right now, I hope you don’t mind his company’ Jack looked at you expectantly, like a dog begging for a treat. Obviously Slender had spoken to the both of you and you smiled nervously “not at all, thank you for the hospitality”. It seemed like a strange thing to say after you had almost been killed twice that night but it was far better to be safe and polite than sorry.

Laughing Jack joyfully bounced in the corner and quickly came to your side, obviously happy at your response. Slender nodded at the two of you, and after a moment of silence Jack nodded and Slender was gone. It was strange to watch him teleport, one second he was there, the next he seemed to flicker and then there was just empty space where he had been.

Jack took your arm and smiled at you “Boss told me where your room is, we’ll go there first” he was acting like a kid who had gotten a puppy for Christmas. He lead you through the home by the arm, pointing out various rooms on the first floor, always saying it was ‘one of the living rooms’ or ‘one of the bathrooms’. 

You were sure this house was absolutely ginormous because by the time you gotten to the main stairwell you had no idea how to get back to the front door. You had also noticed that there were many security cameras set up within the home, and several tv screens. Not really knowing what they were for, you dismissed them. 

The home was three stories high which wasn’t counting a basement that Jack had pointed out and an attic you had seen from outside. The top two stories were bedrooms. At least that’s what you assumed the second floor was because you were on the stairs to the third floor with only enough time to glance down the hallway of closed doors. It kind of reminded you of a hotel.

Soon you were halfway down the third floor hall and Jack slowed his walk and stopped in front of a dark grey door, all the doors were varying shades of grey but this was leaning a bit more on the black side.

Jack twisted the handle and pushed it open, “This is your room!” he said gleefully. Inside there was a bed with what looked like a dark red feather quilt and black pillows. There was a nightstand with a lamp, a small digital clock, an empty bookshelf and a desk. On the desk you saw the last thing you expected to see; a laptop.

Confused you stepped inside, the room was very nice, very large, but the laptop had your full attention right now. “Oh that” Jack spoke, noticing the direction of your movement, “we all have laptops to order whatever we want and to talk to BEN in our rooms since we don’t have independent screens and cameras up here”. You looked at him “to order stuff?” he laughed and replied “well most of us can’t really go out to buy the bigger things” you nodded with a small oh. That made sense to you, they were all still living beings with things they wanted or needed and many of them wouldn’t be able to pass as normal people.

You then thought about the possibility of talking to your parents, maybe you could contact your family, or the police right now before the ceremony begins. Instinctively feeling for pockets and your phone, you freaked out slightly realizing that it wasn’t on you. Trying not to sound or look too panicked you told Jack that you wanted to look at the computer for a second.

He giggled and said that was fine, he sat on the floor a bit behind you, leaning against the foot of the bed. You opened the computer and launched the browser as the monochrome clown behind you began to hum again. You were able to get into your email and had just clicked the compose button when the screen glitched and went black. Instantly the pasta you recognized as BEN popped onto the screen and loudly asked “what are you doing?” you screamed at the sudden jumpscare and fell backwards out of the chair.

Jack instantly sat straight in surprise at your outcry, he looked at you where you had fallen on the floor and started to laugh hysterically. Though now is probably not the time to start feeling silly things such as shame, you felt your cheeks grow hot with embarrassment and you sat up on the floor.

BEN spoke again, voice sounding slightly robotic as it came through the laptop speakers, “Jack shut it, this isn’t funny. She was trying to contact people to help her”. His first command had made the clown upset, his second made him angry. “You what?” Jack demanded, getting onto his hands and knees and leaning towards you, “why would you leave? You’re one of us now” You shook your head dumbly as you tried to come up with a good cover lie. 

“I-I wasn’t trying to get out, I was writing a fake runaway letter, some silly thing about trying to find myself and that I would be in touch and not to worry” the words came out of your mouth so fast that you were surprised nothing got jumbled, the two boys in the room looked at you skeptically, “it was so they wouldn’t come looking for me, it was to protect you guys, I swear”. 

Jack simply smiled and leaned in a bit more till his cheek was side to side with yours and you could feel his breath in your hair. He whispered to you, in a far more serious tone than you had ever heard come from him before, “You better be telling the truth, Y/N. We see everything you do on that computer. Don’t forget, any and all of us could kill you, so you probably don’t want to be screwing us over”.

He then pulled back and smiled his normal smile and laughed a bit again, “it’s ok BEN, she won’t do it again”. All of the blood had drained from your face, in one moment you were reminded of the true nature of the beings you would be spending the foreseeable future with, and you realized there was no way out.

LJ tilted his head as if he was listening to something, BEN still flickered on the screen and LJ looked at him. “We gotta go now, the Boss says he is ready. See you later BEN!~” with that he stood up and closed the laptop. Extending a hand to you he he easily pulled you to your feet.

Opening the door again he walked into the hall, trusting you to follow him as he kept walking. The walk was silent, allowing for a tight knot of anxiety to curl in your stomach. The silence was almost deafening until you got to the base of another ascending stairway and Jack giggled again and stopped walking. He turned to you, “You know Y/N, my room is right below yours, so if you need anything randomly when everyone’s asleep we’ll come up with like a… a…” he trailed off, looking like he was concentrating on finding the right word, “a secret knock!” he concluded and beamed at you, he reminded you so much of an easily excitable child, you just smiled and nodded back.

He did scare you, you had to admit, but at the same time you hoped that maybe you would be able to befriend him and get some kind of positive foothold in the population of this mansion. He was by far the one you had talked to the most, and who had seemed the nicest. “Yea!” he continued “and whenever the other person knocks the secret pattern the other one will go to their room and see what’s up” he twisted his face a bit in thought, “and-and we’ll come up with other ones to say goodnight, and to tell the other to get on the laptop to talk and all that stuff!” he seemed so ecstatic that he had found someone to play with. “It will be like morse code but cooler!” You just smiled and nodded again, still at a loss for words, the anxiety still holding tight to your core.

LJ clapped his hands in joy and started up the next flight of stairs. You followed him into what must be the attic floor. To your surprise there was a small hallway with three doors up there, which meant it was larger up here than you had previously thought. Jack walked to the door directly in front of him and knocked solidly.

The door opened, a dark and empty doorway, only then did you realize that the rest of the house had electric lights on... except for this room. Glancing at the handle area inside the room you caught sight of one of Slenderman’s tentacles retreating back towards the leftmost corner of the room. Looking at the farthest corner from the door you spotted Slender, he was turned away from the doorway and bent over a large wooden table.

Without realizing it, you had taken a few steps into the room. “Good luck” LJ whispered to you and retreated, pulling the door shut behind him.


	5. Chapter Five: The Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Ceremony time. Be ready for pain and stuff. But after this we will start interacting with the other pastas and getting into legitimate plot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop chapter five! thank you guys for 73 reads, that is amazing and I appreciate every singly one, it means the world to me that you guys are giving this a chance. I would like to apologize for not posting over the weekend. I am not going to be able to post on the weekends at all for the next month. I have a competition every weekend for the rest of February. I also probably will not be posting on Wednesday cus that is my birthday. But anyway! I hope you all enjoy this! Thank you all again!

The silence in the room was deafening. You could hear your heart pounding in your ears as you watched the faceless man get the last few things together on the table.

He finally turned to you, holding a large glass of dark liquid and what looked like a sharpened black branch. ‘Hello Y/N, are you ready?’ he calmly asked you. Your mouth had gone entirely dry and you struggled to swallow, hands growing sweaty and heart rate going haywire you nodded and let out a small pitiful, “Yes”.

The proxy ceremony is shrouded in mystery, but the one thing that most people seemed to agree on was that it would hurt like hell. You weren’t one for pain and you were really not looking forward to whatever was about to happen in this room.

The tall man took a few steps toward you, when he stood only a couple of feet away he gently motioned towards the window. It was a large, round window and the wood framing the glass was very ornate, floor to ceiling in size and totally clean, not a single smudge or scratch to be seen.

You then noticed a chair, it sat facing the glass. It was a simple wooden chair made of dark red polished wood with small designs etched into the back. ‘Let’s begin, take a seat’ he calmly instructed.

His voice soothed your nerves slightly, and you walked to the chair, trying very hard not to freak out. Slender followed you and stood close behind you as you sat down. The room was dark enough with the lights off that you couldn’t even see your own reflection in the glass. 

Again his voice resonated in your head, ‘I will tell you what to do, and you will follow my instructions. But you cannot turn around at any point during this, and you cannot scream’ this last remark solidified your terror of the amount of physical pain you would be forced to endure during this ceremony and you shivered.

You watched his two hands come into view over your shoulders, one holding the glass, one holding what you could now see was a black petrified tree branch. ‘Take them’ you did as instructed and took both objects that were handed to you.

You now had the chance to examine the substance in the glass. It was some kind of blackish red liquid, it looked like someone had put a much denser liquid into water and managed to mix it. It was very clearly two different liquids, and at the bottom there looked to be things in the glass, small solid bits of things floating in this mystery substance.

‘Now’ He began again, ‘Take the branch and dip it into the liquid and stir it around, do not stop until I touch your shoulders’ You felt yourself shaking lightly and did as you were told. You didn’t realize it but you tried very hard not to touch the sides of the glass with the limb, subconsciously scared to make any sound, swirling it in the center. You could feel things catching on the branch in the liquid and pulling at it, slowing your motion.

Behind you suddenly came an extremely loud sound, something reminiscent of ripping fabric, or flesh. You instinctively almost turned around and stopped yourself, remembering your instructions. You could feel your heart pounding and your breath grew shallow as you went into full alert mode.

Slowly and shakily you continued to stir the liquid with the limb until you felt two warm hands grasp your shoulders. You froze instantly. Holding the glass with the branch in it still, You waited for him to speak again, but you were only greeted with silence. 

You saw his tentacles coming into view from the corner of your eyes and tried to steady your breathing. One tentacle on either side wrapped around your wrists and held them steady. He pulled your dominant hand which held the branch upwards, taking it out of the liquid. He then guided the hand with the glass closer to your body.

Another tentacle went to your jacket of your Halloween costume. To your surprise you felt it unbutton the top two buttons of the jacket and then pull the edge down so that a large area of your upper chest on your left was exposed. Everything private was still fully covered, and you tried to slow your breaths which had become more rapid as the silence grew.

You almost jumped when Slender started to speak again, because this time it wasn’t in your head, it was behind you and aloud. Whatever he was saying was not in english and you listened to the strange words intently as he slowly moved your hand that held the glass in circles, swirling the liquid. The language sounded ancient and you had never heard it before, the words sounded almost like a chant as he recited them. 

The movements he was having you do were slow, he guided your hand close to your body, you allowed him to move you as needed, given that you had no idea what to do. He tipped your hand so that some of the mystery liquid poured out onto the exposed skin. You tensed, the liquid was unexpectedly warm as it ran down your skin and soaked into your clothes.

Your eyes were trained on the forest outside of the glass as you desperately tried to remain calm. Slender continued to speak as he shifted your hands again. Bringing the glass hand down to your lap, he held it there firmly as he brought the hand with the branch up.

His right hand let go of your shoulder as he took the branch from you and he brought your now empty hand back down to join the other on top of your thighs. His arm went across your front and his hand hovered over the wet skin on your left about an inch or two below your collarbone. 

You tensed, realizing what was probably about to happen. The memory of his words played back in your mind, ‘you cannot scream’. His strange speech continued and his grasps on you tightened. His hand gripping firmly to your left shoulder, and his tentacles almost cutting circulation as they wrapped tighter around your wrists.

The tip of the branch pressed to your skin, it was sharpened so much so that it had already made a small hole where it connected to your body. It only stung a bit and you tried to ignore it, knowing it was only going to get worse.

Without warning he pushed it harder against you and started to carve into your skin. The pain was immediate and intense. You almost cried out even though you knew you couldn’t, and you involuntarily began to struggle against him, your body screaming at you to get away from this searing pain. He held you tightly in place, his previous tightening of his hold on you allowed him to keep you relatively still as he continued. Somehow you managed to hold back the screams of pain that wanted to escape, and instead tried to focus on the trees outside.

The cutting continued and it was the most excruciating pain you ever remembered feeling, tears had started to silently fall in reaction to your burning nerves. After a few more agonizing moments he finally finished his carving. You instinctively wanted to look at what he had done. But you didn’t want to look down for fear that you may accidentally see behind you and mess the whole thing up after you had come so far. You tried to feel what the symbol was but you couldn’t, your entire chest was in agony and you couldn’t pinpoint where the real cuts were.

He brought the hand with the glass back up so that it was right above the carving. He had handed the branch off to one of his other tentacles and had his hand back on your right shoulder, gripping you tightly there as well now. This indicated that there was more pain to come and you squeezed your eyes shut in dreadful anticipation.

The tall man tipped your hand again, pouring more of the liquid onto the cut. It felt like someone had set your entire body on fire. You barely managed to hold back the cries of pain that were building in your throat. You hardly breathed as he kept chanting behind you. It felt like someone has doused you in gasoline, set you alight and simultaneously thrown you into a meat grinder, this pain topped the previous stage by far.

You felt like you were dying as the agony reached a peak. You felt like you had gone up and over a hill of physical torture and now you were on your way down as the pain began to subside into a sharp throbbing ache. You hoped that this was the end of the ceremony because at this point you didn’t know how much more you could take.

Unfortunately he wasn’t done yet, his speaking had never faltered and you felt him moving your hand again. The extreme pain that you had endured had exhausted your body and your arm tingled as it was moved. 

He placed the edge of the cup at your lips, and you parted them, realizing he wanted you to drink what was left in the glass. It was then that you could smell the liquid, it was sickly sweet, smelling both of fall and fermentation, as well as a sharp iron scent and a smell of rot.

He tipped the glass, the liquid was somehow still warm as it poured into your mouth. The taste was almost sickening, like wine mixed with dirt, salt, spice, and blood. The solid forms were also coming into your mouth and you drank it all as it came, choking down the undesirable taste.

As it went down your throat it began to burn, but not in an unpleasant way, it felt like drinking a hot drink like tea or hot cocoa. The consistency of the liquid was like water, and it felt sort of oily in your mouth. 

Slender was pouring it painfully slow and you had to drink at a steady pace to avoid spilling it on your face. He was taking great care to make certain that you ingested every last thing in the glass, solid or not. When it was done your entire body felt warm, like you had just gotten out of a hot tub.

He released you and said the last few words with a certain finality. It was silent for a moment as you lowered your hand back to your lap and took deep labored breaths. 

‘You may turn around now’ It was strangely soothing to hear his voice back in your head and speaking English.

Before you turned you looked down at the area where he had cut into your skin. The first thing you saw was that your entire chest area was stained and streaked with blood and that strange liquid you had drunk. The area that he had carved into was a small distance under your collarbone and it was… already scarred over.

In confusion you touched it, the proxy symbol was etched into your skin, already a bright pink scar and it stung like a fresh cut when you touched it. You pulled away and shook your head, deciding to just accept it as some kind of effect of the ceremony instead of trying to think it through. 

You turned to see him standing, as calm as ever, he bent a little and offered his hand to you to help you out of the chair. Feeling like you were ok to stand you gratefully took it and rose you your feet. Instantly your knees gave out and you collapsed.

Slender caught you easily and re-positioned you to a standing position as he supported you with both hands. You felt lightheaded, exhausted, your entire body ached, and you felt as if you were warm to the touch, almost the way it feels to be running a fever. You stood silently for a moment, trying to get your strength back.

‘Y/N, I am going to teleport you to your room now. Be ready. It is a bit disorienting’ He informed you. Nodding slightly, not wanting to attempt a walk back, you grasped onto his arms as the world suddenly shifted. In the blink of an eye you were back in your room.

Your stomach felt like you had just gone on a roller coaster with an exceptionally large drop. You faltered again and Slender held you up firmly. He lead you gently to the bed and assisted you onto it.

He stared down at you and seemed to be smiling reassuringly. Even if the features were nonexistent he did have the same muscles in his facial structure as any human and so you were starting to be able to read his subtle but present expressions. 

‘I know the ceremony is painful and that it is exhausting. You may sleep now, by the time you awaken the others in the home will know of your existence. I would like to reassure you that you are safe, you are my personal proxy now and therefore are under my protection’ You smiled at him slightly and managed to mutter a small, “Thank you”. He simply gave a small nod and teleported away, leaving you to rest and recover.


	6. Chapter Six: Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning.. or afternoon rather, after the ceremony you wake up and have an interesting time trying to find food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry this took so long, I've been super brain dead recently because I've been so tired. I've barely gotten my schoolwork done and just really couldn't think through writing well at all. I have been working on this short chapter and often find myself staring at the screen totally spaced out.   
> BUT!! I actually have a question. I made a floor layout for the first floor of the house, Would you guys find it helpful if I posted it on my DA account and linked it in the chapters? Please comment to let me know, and trust me there will be so much more Slendy in the chapters to come, I just have lots to establish first of all, and secondly the next chapter is gonna be in his POV! So please stick around, trust me I will not be discontinuing this.   
> I plan to writing a couple other fics at the same time so my update times may be a little weird but it will all be good! If you wanna know the next two fics I want to put out comment below and I will tell you! But please do give me feedback, I love interacting with you guys! anyway, continue on!

You woke up with a groan and rubbed your eyes. ‘What a weird dream that had been’ You thought, your brain still foggy with the remnants of sleep, but at least you were home. You slowly took your hand away from your face and you cracked your eyes open. Only to find that this wasn’t your bedroom.

You shot up and looked around, totally bewildered at being in somewhere that wasn’t your house. There was one window in the room where light was spilling in from the sun outside. You looked around the room as reality slowly settled back in.

It hadn’t been a dream... all of that had really happened.

You quickly looked down at yourself to see you were still in your costume. The scar from last night's ceremony had already turned a pale pink color and looked almost entirely healed, although it was still sore and stung to the touch.

Instinctively you grasped next to you for your phone, only to remember that it wasn’t there. You gritted your teeth, “Dammit” you hissed and swung your legs over the side of the bed.

Upon standing saying that you felt strange would be an understatement. Your entire body felt tingly, as if every limb had been asleep and just woke up. You felt a weird type of warm energy you momentarily course through you. Though otherwise you felt entirely the same as you had the day before. 

Not having a watch on, you glanced over at the small digital display on the nightstand next to the bed. It was around one in the afternoon. You groaned and stretched,walking over to the window to see what there was to see.

The woods looked so much nicer and welcoming in the daylight, though you had to admit you liked the trees just a little better when they had leaves on them. Wherever this mansion was in this forest it had to be pretty deep in because you could see no evidence of your town in any direction.

You sighed and stepped away, mentally thanking yourself for choosing to wear a jacket with this costume. Your friend instantly surfaced in your thoughts, Destiny must be losing her mind right now. Well, if she wasn’t too busy nursing the hangover you were sure that she had.

You winced at the memory of leaving the party. That was such a dumb move, you could’ve just waited until she was done and gone back to her house for the night but no, you just had to be a good kid and leave.

Kicking yourself mentally you suddenly realized how hungry you were as your stomach growled loudly. You figured it had been over twelve hours since you had last eaten and your stomach was more than ready to complain about it.

Unhappy that you had to wear the same clothes two days in a row, especially clothes as impractical as this costume. You walked to the door and gripped the handle, twisting it you pulled inwards and stepped into the hall.

You looked to the stairs and then realized you had no idea where you were going, snapping out of your momentary autopilot mode. Doubting that LJ would be in his room this late in the day you tried to think of what to do.

Either you could wander around the house and possibly get killed by any number of the things in the mansion or… what? You couldn’t think of any other option and walked back into your room in defeat.

The first thing you laid your eyes on when you stepped in the doorway was the laptop. Knowing how not so great your first meeting went you cautiously opened the computer and waited for it to boot up.

Once it had opened fully you quietly whispered, “Ben?”. There was no answer. Feeling a bit ridiculous for talking to a computer screen in an empty room you took a deep breath and spoke at normal volume this time, “Ben?”. The screen erupted into static and the speakers blared white noise at full volume. 

You jumped and covered your ears until the sound subsided and BEN was present of the now red, flickering screen. You huffed and made a mental note that this must be how he always makes his entrance.

“What?” He snapped. His tone alone suddenly reminded you that he was about twelve and reminded you of the normal moody boys, you responded meekly to the digital screen, “How do I get to the kitchen or wherever you guys eat?”. His digital sigh resonated through the room and he began to give you instructions.

He tossed out so many directions in such a short amount of time that you were struggling to keep one from the other in your head. He could probably tell by the expression on your face that you were overwhelmed and he scoffed, “here, try to find your way, I’ll watch, if you mess up I’ll tell you”. 

You nodded and thanked him gratefully, heading back into the hall. Knowing that the first step was going down the two flights of stairs to the first floor you set out downwards. You stole a quick glance at the stairs to the attic, thinking back to the night before and wishing you had some way to contact Slenderman instead.  
Peeling your gaze away you continued going down to the second floor. You paused when you heard loud noises from one of the rooms, it sounded like shouting or fighting or something like that. 

The door suddenly flung open and someone went flying out backwards, slamming hard into the opposite doorway. Not taking the time to see who it was that had just been thrown from the room you rushed down the last stairwell and turned left.

That was one of the directions you had actually remembered right. You walked straight for awhile and stopped at the next intersecting hallway, recalling BEN’s directions you took a right turn and headed down the new hallway.

After many wrong turns and snips from BEN you eventually came across the front door on the way to the way to the dining room. You paused mid step, staring the possibility of freedom in the face.

Pros and cons flew through your mind as you stood in the entry hall, just as you were making up your mind BEN’s voice cut through the speakers a little bit down the hall. “Hey keep moving, I haven’t got all day to baby you” Making a mental note of the location of the front door you continued the last few directions and found yourself in a large dining area.

It was empty of any pastas to your great relief, turning in the doorway you called a small thanks to BEN with no answer. Turning back to the large wooden table you found it totally empty of food as well.

Groaning you suddenly realized you had to go back into the kitchen to find something that you may or may not be able to eat… the room with all the bodies. You instantly felt nauseous at the thought of the hollowed out and gruesome corpses you had seen hanging from the ceiling.

Trying to decide your next move a door on the left side of the room swung open, and there stood EJ. He took a small sniff and his head swiveled to face you, you felt yourself freeze in fear as you anticipated another attack, defensively pulling your hands up to chest level as EJ took a step towards you.


	7. Chapter 7: Slenderman's POV - Troubling Signs and The New Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slender takes a small wood break to contemplate some... larger issues threatening the Mansion and it's inhabitants. yet he finds himself severely distracted by the new girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GOD GUYS I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO LONG.  
> I've been kinda dead recently, competition season ended and I got really sick, then I hit the ground running and have been getting in touch with some amazing people and talking about my future. and on top of all this my grades took a random plummet so I am trying to dig out of that hole right now. But I managed to finally write a short yet hopefully good chapter.

The immortal stood silently in the trees, staring out at across the forest and listening to the sounds of creatures preparing for winter. The breeze blew gently through the bare branches as he allowed his mind to wander to the events that had transpired. 

Finally he had found a simple solution to his problem. A proxy which, on her own, could not cause much damage. An easily managed asset that would grant him much needed peace of mind on his home front. He had much more pressing matters he had to devote his time too.

He still had yet to tell the others about the warning signs he had been seeing in the woods.

The immortal tilted is featureless face downwards again to the ripped paper in his hands. The drawing had not only been pulled from the tree where it had once been tacked, but ripped to shreds as well. These drawings and notes were used as territory markers. Like a fence of paper along Slender’s domain. They served to warn away other pastas, frighten unwanted humans away and alert Slenderman to any unwanted presence. When the papers were tampered with he would know, they were telepathically linked to him through a ritual he had created and perfected many centuries ago.

It had been a long while since anyone had crossed into his property lines uninvited and he was shocked to see that whoever had done so had done it deliberately. The way in which it was torn was what was troubling the faceless being, this was not done by a human. There were very clear claw marks both on the paper and carved into the bark of the dark oak tree it had been attached to. This wasn’t only a mere trespassing, but a challenge as well.

Slender felt discontent and worry spike within him. The last thing the pasta house needed was for other rogue pasta groups to become an issue, not with the organization lurking around. 

The immortal clenched his fist tightly, watching intently as his fingers crushed the paper into a small wrinkled lump. There had been three helicopters he had seen flying over his woods, sporting the logo of the containment facility. The forest had been able to shroud the mansion from aerial view, the illusion of trees looking real to the human eye, an illusion that protected the home from outsiders. Again, a trick the tall man had mastered.

As he stood in silence, his blank face was still trained to the crumpled paper, contemplating what his course of action should be, he felt a sudden stirring in his head. Almost a faint fuzzing feeling, as if wind were curling through the back of his mind. She must be awake then. For the first few days after the ceremony the proxies had a more intense mental link with him than they would from then on out, an almost continuous open line with himself of the receiving end.

Usually he would ignore these almost pesky side effects of the ceremony, but the tall figure surprised himself by finding that he was tempted to pay attention to and even eavesdrop on her thoughts. He suppressed this strange urge and tucked the crumpled paper into his suit pocket, deciding to contemplate the matter further at a later date. 

Instead he opted to go back to the mansion and see how the girl was faring. Being an average human the ceremony had a larger impact on her physical well being than he had anticipated. 

She had handled the pain well, and had resisted her temptation to turn and face him when he had ripped his true mouth open. Nonetheless it had taken much of her energy which is why he had teleported her back to her room. She had difficulty standing afterwards and therefore he had doubted she would make it back to her room before collapsing.

Slender looked up at the trees once more and in an instant the area around him warped and shifted until he was standing back in one of the mansions extensive hallways. He was sensing flashes of confusion coming off of his new proxy as she no doubt was trying to find her way to the kitchen, as with light skimming of her mind he found her focus was on food. 

Slenderman found himself amused by this and decided to see if he could find her to watch at a distance. He couldn’t lead her there and allow her to become too dependent on him. After all, she would be spending a good amount of time without him, since the point of her job was to do things for him so he wouldn’t have to do it himself. 

He followed the wavelength of her consciousness with smooth steps until he came upon her form nearing the kitchen door. Again he decided to remain silent as she pushed open the door. Her ripped and dirtied Halloween costume still adorned her body. He made note of that fact and figured he would ask another female pasta to lend her clothes for the time being.

As soon as the door closed he felt her mostly relaxed stream of consciousness suddenly grow rigid with fear. Slender protectively approached the door and cracked it open slightly, seeing who in the house would be threatening her after he had declared her under his protection. He was a bit relieved to see that Eyeless Jack was the thing making her afraid. 

Mentally Slender prepared himself to intervene if necessary, but he wanted her to try to handle this on her own, to face her fears. He assessed the way which Jack was holding himself and concluded he was of stable mind at the moment, and that Y/N was in very little danger at the moment. So there he silently stood with gaze trained on the scene before him, curious as to how this mortal girl would handle the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also during my absence I absent mindedly wrote a few of my random "me" fics and Idk I am debating on possibly posting him. Also, friends, I do not care about how many reads I end up getting. I could get five and as long as those five people enjoyed my work I would be happy. again I encourage you to chat with me any time, about absolutely anything. I am here for whatever you need and I will always, 100% of the time will answer you. Weather it be any kind of problems, or suggestions for my writing, or just general conversation (Always welcome!!), I promise I will answer. Thank you for sticking with me through my hiatus <3 I love all of you guys.


End file.
